The Protectors
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Hiccup thought he had run away from his past. But, his tutee, Jack had brought back the past. Now, he must faced his past again with Jack and Hiro. But even now, his past was even more huge than he thought it would be. The fate of the world is now in Hiccup's, Jack's and Hiro's hands. (Also include Rise of the Guardians as a main fandom and a lot others fandoms)
1. Chapter 1

Purestrongpoem: The characters are a little ooc. There will be other fandoms as well and that include Rise of the Guardians, Guardians of Childhood, Mulan, Alice in Wonderland, Frozen, Despicable Me/Minions, Brave, Tangled, Hunchback of Notre Dame, Aladdin, Sleeping Beauty, Peter Pan, Wreck it Ralph, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Anastasia and Inside Out for now. I also decided to add Zootopia to be in here too. There might be more in the future. Jack Frost is a brunet for now. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy.

The Protectors

The place was scorching hot. The young boy looked around in fear. Fire had surrounded the place and there was no escape. He coughed again into his sleeves. He was trying his best to not breath in the fumes as much as possible. His eyes watered from the smoke but he kept finding his way around.

"Mom? Dad?" he shouted out loud, hoping his parents heard him.

Most people would have try to find a way out of the fire. However, he had already gave hope of that because he didn't see any way out. Right now, he was worry about his parents. His top priority was to find them safe. He touched the door to see if it was hot and it wasn't. So he slowly opened the door and nearly fell down in shock. His parents were on the floor, bleeding with huge, gaping wounds. This wasn't done by a fire at all!

"Mom?...Dad?..." he said again, this time, quieter than before.

His parents didn't respond back as they laid perfectly still. His throat felt dry and he swallowed down some saliva hoping it won't be dry anymore. He slowly approached them. His eyes were threatening to tear up again but this time because of the sight before him. He took another step towards them and slowly bent down to examine his parents' bodies. It was just as he thought. They were dead. The tears quickly spilled from his eyes as he started to sob. He would have continue sobbing if he didn't hear a laugh. He quickly looked up and screamed. There was a huge, scary figure leaning down at him. He squinted but he couldn't see how the person look like. It was just a huge shadow. The person grinned as he tried to grab the boy. Hiccup jumped back quickly and fell over a huge piece of the ceiling that was on the ground. The person grabbed his ankle and whispered in his ears, "Are you afraid?" Hiccup let out another scream as the person was about to stab him. However, another creature had came out of nowhere and pushed the person off. He wanted to see what the creature was but he didn't care. He was grateful that it saved his life and took this opportunity to escape. As he ran, he saw a light. He was so happy. He was able to escape from his house. However, he was cut off by the same person before. He couldn't stop his momentum as he fell down and part of the ceiling fell on top of his leg. He screamed in pain as he tried to push the burning rubble off of him. The fire was on his leg now and spreading. He used his sleeves to try and put out the fire. He yelped in pain again as his hands burned from the fire. Finally, the fire was out but he was still in danger. The person laughed as he moved toward him.

"There is no escape for you!" the person shouted.

The last thing Hiccup saw before he screamed was the glint of the axe blade.

XXX

"AAAAHHHH!"

Hiccup gasped as he woke up. He felt something wet on his face and wiped it off. It was a mix of tears and sweat. He looked around and tried to calm down. He wasn't dead, or at his burning house. He was at Cass's house. He slowly breathed in and out.

"It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare," Hiccup said to himself to calm down.

The nightmare seemed so real. He sighed. His nightmare was very similar to what had happen three years ago. However, the only difference was he lost his leg and parents in a fire accident. There was no monster like in the dream after him. Although it was strange since he had the same dream for the past week. He was about to get off his bed but he felt something heavy on his lap and looked down.

"Toothless?"

The black lizard was looking up at him in concern.

"Toothless...how...how did you get here?" Hiccup asked as he looked back and forth from the lizard to the tank. He was always confused when Toothless got out of the tank without his help. He sat on the edge of his bed, gently lifted Toothless and placed him on his table.

"If Cass see you out of your tank, she would freak."

Toothless rolled his eyes causing Hiccup to chuckle a little. Hiccup took his prosthetic leg that was leaning by the same table and put it on his left leg stump. Then he stood up and moved his leg a bit. Hiccup turned to Toothless and picked and placed him back to his tank. Toothless didn't look happy when he did that.

"I know you don't like being in the tank but Cass wants you in there when I am not around. Don't worry. You will be out of the tank when I get home."

If Toothless could express himself, Hiccup could imagine him making a sulky face at him. Hiccup quickly got changed and went downstairs.

"Hiccup." Cass said while eating one of her donuts. "Can...(munch)...you wake Hiro...(munch)...up?"

"Sure."

Hiccup went back upstairs and crept quietly into Hiro's room. He took a few seconds to look at sleeping boy snoring on his bed before shouting, "WAKE UP!"

Hiro fell from his bed, screaming.

"What? What? Hiccup, seriously?"

"Yeah, revenge for what you did a few days ago."

"So you decide to do the same thing. You are not really creative, are you?"

"Well, I was thinking of dumping a bucket of cold water on you, but I decide against it."

Hiro didn't say anything as he got off his bed and headed into the washroom. He was glad that Hiccup didn't go with that plan.

Both boys went down downstairs where Cass was putting their breakfast on the table.

"Thank you, Cass," Hiccup said.

Cass smiled as she took her apron and sat down. "No need to thank me."

Hiccup smiled back and ate his breakfast. When he thanked Cass, he meant it. He was always thankful for Cass taking care of him. His mother was a good friend with Cass. After his parents died in the fire accident a year ago, he had no relatives to take care of him and Cass decided to take him in. After a few months in the hospital, they happily accepted him into their home. That year was the hardest time in his life but Cass, Hiro and Tadashi stood by him and helped him so much. Not only had he lost his parents, he also lost his left leg in the fire. He remembered when he first moved in, he was very nervous. He called Cass Ms. Hamada even though she kept telling him to call her Cass instead which he eventually did. They tried to make him feel at home. They were there when he cried and there when he didn't want to go to the therapist. It was for his own good but they were patient about it. Without them, he would have been lost and stuck in the past. He was still upset about what happen to his parents but he was a lot better than he was a year ago. It was thanks to his new family and his therapist. He snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he felt something rubbing his leg. He looked down and saw Mochi was purring at him, hoping he would give some of his eggs to him.

Cass chuckled, "No, Mochi. Hiccup isn't going to share his breakfast again. You have your own breakfast that I gave you."

Mochi walked away a little upset. Hiro stood up and grabbed his backpack.

"Ready to go, Hiccup?"

Hiccup quickly shoved the remaining food into his mouth and nodded. He grabbed his backpack and ran to school with Hiro.

School went by slowly until it was second last class. Most classes were boring even for someone like Hiccup and Hiro. Hiro was different from most of the students because he was the only 13 year old in the grade 12 class. He was the only genius along with Hiccup. Hiccup was supposed to finish school by now because he skipped a grade when he was younger. However, the only reason he hadn't was because of the one year he stayed behind after his parents' death. He wasn't ready to go back to school after the incident. He had to be hospitalized and get his prosthetic leg. He also had to have frequent visits with his therapist to help him cooperated with his loss.

"Hiccup, are you ready for the chemistry test?" Hiro asked even though he knew the answer.

Hiccup snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. " What kind of question is that? Of course, I am."

It was the second last class of the day. The class had to do a chemistry test and most of the students were not ready. Most were nervously sitting and trying to study as much as they could before the teacher came in. The only two people who were more than ready were Hiccup and Hiro. It was well known that the three top students in school was Hiro, Hiccup and Astrid. The teacher, Mr. Amacado was late but Hiccup and Hiro took this opportunity to talk to each other more.

The door slammed open and a few students came in. Hiro and Hiccup looked up and they recognized who they were. They were known as the "popular kids" or one of the popular group of kids. The group consisted of Scott, the football player, Elizabeth, the drama queen, Ted, the rich playboy and finally Jack, the prankster and troublemaker. Hiccup and Hiro would try to avoid the group as much as possible mostly because of Scott who always would try to find a way to humiliate them and most of the times, he would succeed. Although the others members didn't join in, they wouldn't care and would leave Hiccup and Hiro to their demise. The only one in the group who did try to stopped Scott a few times was Jack. Hiccup thought Jack was alright but there were times that he didn't enjoy Jack's presence because he along with Hiro was the victim of his pranks sometimes. The group walked in and sat at their seats, talking amongst themselves, not worrying about the test unlike most students were. The door opened again and an angry looking girl with glitter walked in. Why did Astrid have glitter on herself? He saw Astrid glaring at Jack who was laughing with his friends. Astrid was about to chase after him but Mr. Amacado walked in.

Astrid angrily glared at Jack and mouthed to him, "You got lucky."

Then she proceeded to try and dust the glitter off but it couldn't come. After a minute, she gave up and sat down beside Hiccup. Hiccup stared at her. Her smooth, blonde hair was braid to her side and her bangs were swept to her right not covering her blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. He continued staring at him until he felt a nudge and looked to his right. Hiro was snickering quietly and he blushed. He turned to see Astrid glaring at him. He chuckled nervously and turned to the teacher hoping Astrid would forget what happen. It was rare that Astrid, the most beautiful and also one of the popular students would be sitting beside him. He wondered why she decided to sat beside him who was a nerd. Astrid would mostly sit somewhere near Jack since they were friends. However, even though both of them were friends, she would rarely interact with Jack's friends. He looked around and saw that the only other empty seat was beside Jack and Astrid refused to sit with Jack for what he did.

Mr. Amacado gave out the test papers to the students. Hiccup looked at the test and was answering the questions quickly. The test was easy and he was the second one to be done in the class. Hiro finished first. After he finished, he sat down and stared at Astrid who was too busy doing her test to even noticed. She was a mystery to him. She was smart, beautiful, and there were so many things he didn't know about her that he wished he know. One example was why was she friends with Jack? It was true that both are popular but their personalities are so different. She still remained friends with him even when she was sometimes the victim of his pranks. He remembered a few months ago, there was this rumour that Astrid was going out with Jack. When he heard that, he thought his heart had stopped. However, he was so happy when an angry Astrid told everyone that the rumours weren't true. Astrid finished her test and felt someone was watching her with interest. She turned and Hiccup quickly turned to Hiro.

Hiro laughed. "Your face look like a tomato, a bright red tomato."

Hiccup blushed even more as everyone looked at their direction. "Thanks a lot for telling everyone."

However, Astrid ignored the two and gave her test paper to Mr. Amacado. The two spoke to each other and then Astrid walked to the door. She gave Hiccup a last glance and left the classroom. He continued to stare at the door until he felt a paper airplane hit his head and he looked down. He opened it and it was Jack's test paper, empty.

"Oops," Jack said as he was contemplating whether to go get his test or not.

Mr. Amacado noticed and didn't looked too happy. Jack, I suggest you get your test back right now and actually try and finished your test."

Hiccup gave Jack back his test and he thanked Hiccup. Jack sat down staring at questions as if they were foreign words. He sighed and started to guess some of the answers for each questions. He did try to study last night but only got more confused at the content they were learning in class. Plus, chemistry was so boring that he would zoned out in class. He had asked Astrid to try and teach him before and she got frustrated with him and gave up. It wasn't like he cared but he did need the mark in order to graduate. He needed more time to understand the things that they were learning but unlike the other students, he didn't have the luxury of time. He was usually busy. Now that he thought of it, he had been especially busy the past few months. The class bell rang, startling him from his thoughts. However, he quickly stood up. He was glad that the class was over but frowned when he looked down at his test. Well, he was definitely failing this test. He gave in the test and was about to leave until Mr. Amacado called him to stay back. He sighed. His teacher was going to give him a lecture about his grades again. He turned around and was surprised to see Mr. Amacado also asking Hiccup to stay behind. Why was Hiccup here? He has the second highest mark in this class. His marks were even higher than Astrid's marks which made Astrid very frustrated since she was so competitive.

"I call both of you to stay back for a reason. Both of you are in danger of not being able to graduate and you both know why."

Jack was surprised. Hiccup was in danger of not graduating. Why?

"Hiccup, we know that in order to graduate, you need at least forty hours of volunteer and you only complete ten hours of it. I know you had been struggling to find a place to volunteer because of your "accidents". I know you ask me to help you on this situation and I have the perfect solution."

Accidents. It seems no matter that whenever Hiccup tried to volunteer at a place, an accident would happen. He was just that clumsy. The last time, he volunteered at a museum, he lifted up a painting with another volunteer but he tripped and the painting flew out of his hands and made a dent in the wall. After that incident, he wasn't allow to volunteer at the museum again.

"And what will that be?..." Hiccup asked warily.

"Volunteer to tutor Jack in the classes he is struggling which is every class except gym."

Hiccup groaned. He knew Mr. Amacado was going to say that. However, he didn't have a choice. It was his last year and he needed those hours to graduate. Plus he found it hard to refuse his teacher's offer. He looked over to the brunet to see what Jack's reaction would be. Jack merely stared at the teacher with a mix of surprise, worry and happiness? He turned back to the teacher and gave him his answer.

"Alright, I will tutor Jack."

"I would love that but I have been very busy and..."

"Do not give me that excuse again. What have you been busy with?"

"Uh..." Jack was trying to think of an excuse.

However, the teacher ignored him. "You two can start tomorrow." He turned to Jack again. "I will make sure you are getting the help you need. It will show in your grades."

Jack sighed. It seemed like he couldn't do anything to change the teacher's mind. Even though he was glad that he was getting help, he wondered if he would have time for it. He mentally shook his head at that thought. He should be more optimistic.

"You two are dismissed."

Jack ran out before Hiccup could say or ask anything to the brown hair boy. Jack ran by a confused Hiro and down the hall, ignoring a teacher's shout about not running in the halls. Maybe he did have a chance of passing his classes. Besides, from all these years, he had went to school, Hiccup was such a stiff guy especially last year and this year. He noticed Hiccup had been more quiet and sad. That was what he thought from what he observe. He needed some fun in his life. Jack skipped out of the class before Hiccup could say anything else. The next class was Jack's favourite.

Hiccup walked out and saw Hiro waiting for him.

"I heard everything. That sucks. You are going to be tutoring a guy who don't even care about his homework or marks."

"Right, and you care."

"Of course I do, it is just school is so boring. They keep teaching me things I already know. When I am done with school, I am never going back to one."

"Even though school is boring, shouldn't you go to a university? You can't always go botfighting. It is dangerous and I agree with Tadashi that it is best if you stop botfighting. I even promised him to look out for you and made sure you didn't try and went botfighting again. You are lucky Cass doesn't know."

Hiro rolled his eyes as Hiccup continued.

"Maybe you should attend the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. It is the same place Tadashi went to and look at him now, he have a great job as a robotic engineering inventor at the Guardians."

"Guardians," Hiro laughed. That name sound so ridiculous for a company.

Hiccup laughed as well. "Yeah, what a wonderful name for a company. But seriously."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "What can more can the "San Fransokyo Institute of Technology" teach me?"

"I don't know, a lot more, I presume. Besides what are you planning to do after you graduate."

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know. How about you?"

"I...maybe I will apply to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology."

"You are going to study robotics too, aren't you?" Hiro said, with a knowing smile on face.

"Yep."

"And then go work for the Guardians."

"Yes, I totally planned to work for the Guardians and only the Guardians even though there are so many other companies. I can work for like Krei Tech industries is one example," Hiccup said sarcastically. "I still don't know yet so I am still open to many options."

Hiro smiled. "You will figure it out."

"Of course I will. You on the other hand..."

"For now, botfighting is what I want to do," Hiro said as he ran down the hall before Hiccup could give him another lecture.

Hiccup ran after him trying to catch his friend.

XXX

It was gym class and he dreaded that class. He was never good at physical activities. Plus whenever, they would play dodge ball, Scott would always throw the ball at him, hard. Nobody would want him on their team because he would always somehow mess up for the team. He sighed. It was the only class that he was getting a C in.

The class was split into two teams by the teacher. They were playing against each other in basketball. Hiccup was in team red with Hiro, Jack, Astrid and a few other students. The blue team consisted of Jack's friends and other students. Luckily for the first round, he got to sit out with Jack. The two watched the basketball game as their team was winning. Hiccup knew that it would change when he joined in the game. However, Hiccup tried to push that thought away as he decided to focus on what he need to know before tutoring Jack.

"So what courses are you struggling in?"

"English, chemistry and math."

"Alright, what are you specifically struggling in uh, chemistry?"

"Everything."

"Uh, english?"

"Everything."

"Math?"

"Everything."

"...Ok...So since we are starting tomorrow, we should set up a place and time."

"I am fine with anywhere as long as it is not at my house."

Hiccup raised his eyebrow with curiosity. He wanted to ask why he didn't want to meet at his house but thought against it.

"Alright, my house tomorrow after school. Is that fine with you?"

Jack nodded slowly. He was trying to remember if he had anything important to do after school.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, we will just walk to my home together. Hiro would be joining us since we lived together."

"Ok."

Hiccup sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought. How was he supposed to tutor a student who have no idea what was going on in class?

"So I heard you were smart, like a genius."

"Uh...yeah..."

"I heard you skipped a grade."

"Yeah..." Hiccup trailed off, not knowing where this conversation is going.

"I also heard rumours. That you stayed back a year because you lost your parents in the fire and need time to recover. Is that true?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." Jack looked surprised. So the rumours were true. "Sorry about that."

Hiccup shrugged. If it was a year ago, he would have reacted badly but now he was used to everyone's pity.

"So..." Jack said as he looked down at Hiccup's prosthetic leg with interest."Is it also true that you lost your leg in the fire?"

Hiccup closed his eyes and winced as he remembered his nightmare from this morning. The huge, threatening figure, the glint of the axe blade from his dream kept replaying in his mind.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked in concern.

Hiccup snapped of his thoughts. "Yes, I lost my leg in the fire."

"So is it hard to move?"

"Well, at first, it was, but I got used to it after a month."

"It is cool that you can move so well with a prosthetic leg. I don't think I can."

Hiccup smiled. "It isn't really that cool. Anyone could move well after practicing a lot.

"Jack, Hiccup! You two are up next." the gym teacher shouted out.

Hiro, Astrid and another girl passed by and sat down on the bench. Astrid gave a glare at Hiccup and Jack although Hiccup thought the glare was more directed at him. Her glare was telling him not to mess the game up. He stood up and stood beside his other teammates. Some were glaring at him while others were looking at the ball that the teacher held. He knew the team wasn't too happy with him on the team. The teacher blew his whistle and both teams ran after the ball. The game went on as both teams were passing or stealing the ball from each other. The ball came to Jack as he ran while dribbling toward the basket. Some of the blue team members surrounded Jack leaving him no choice but to throw the ball at his team member. He looked around and saw all of his team members were blocked by the blue members. He turned and saw Hiccup in the open. It seems like the blue team forgot about Hiccup. He knew why. Everyone thought Hiccup was a failure in sports and never found any reason to cover him or ever pass the ball to him.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup looked surprised when Jack threw the ball and even more surprised when he caught it. The other players started to run after him as he realized what he should be doing. He started to dribble but was struggling a lot. He looked around to see that he was surrounded. He knew he had to throw the ball before someone in the blue team grabbed it from him. He threw the ball at Jack however his aim was way off. He noticed where the ball was flying to.

"Astrid, watch out!"

Astrid was busy talking to another girl in her team and failed to notice the ball headed her way. It hit her head. Astrid turned and glared at Hiccup as he gulped. He couldn't believe that he just hit the one girl that he had a crush on.

"I am so sorry. I didn't...me...mean to hurt you," Hiccup stuttered, nervously and worriedly

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked in concern.

"Why would I be hurt when Hiccup throws like a baby?" Astrid answered back as she threw the ball at Hiccup to catch.

Hiccup caught it but the momentum of the ball knocked him off his feet. Jack turned and gave Astrid what seems like a warning face. Nobody noticed the look except Hiro who frowned. He wondered why Jack gave Astrid a warning face. He turned to see if Hiccup was alright. Hiccup stood back up, holding the ball. The game continued and the blue team won in the end. After the game, Hiccup looked around to see if Astrid was still there but she quickly left the class with Jack.

"Looking for Astrid?" Hiro asked with a teasing voice.

"No."

Hiro laughed seeing Hiccup's red face.

"Well...I was hoping to find her so I can apologize for what happen."

"Didn't you apologize already before?

"Yeah...but still..."

"I am sure she knows it was an accident."

Hiccup stayed silent since he didn't know what else to say. Then he remembered that he had to go to the therapist. "Anyway, you go home first, I have to go see my therapist. I have an appointment today with her."

Hiro nodded. "Alright."

Hiro left as Hiccup took his bag and closed his locker.

XXX

Hiccup sat down and looked at the magazine beside him. He was at the therapist office and was waiting for Dr. Dawson. It was a cooking magazine and he look through it until the receptionist call him. He left the magazine and went in the office. He sat down on one of the comfy chairs Dr. Dawson had in her office. She looked up and smiled at Hiccup.

"Hello, Hiccup. I hope all is going well."

"Yes, things had been well," Hiccup said not knowing what else to say.

Even though Dr. Dawson was good at her job, he had always felt awkward around her.

"I...I have been having nightmares lately."

Dr. Dawson froze but continue writing her notes. She nodded for him to continue.

"It has been a few days I have been having the same nightmare about what happen that night. I kept seeing a figure, he killed my parents and...and..." Hiccup couldn't continue.

"Hiccup, I understand. It is perfectly normal to still have nightmares about what happen to your parents. We both know what really happen."

"Yes, I know my parents were killed in the fire, there was no person."

"Exactly. The scary person in your dream is a representation of the fire and fear you felt. It was only a dream and nothing more."

Hiccup nodded.

"Is there anything more you want to add about your dream?"

Hiccup was silent. He wanted to tell her that the dream didn't feel like a dream, it felt real like it did happen. However, he knew that wasn't possible.

"No, nothing else."

She nodded. "Alright, so your next appointment would be next Tuesday. Is that alright with you?"

Hiccup nodded as she wrote down the day in her planner.

"Thank you for everything, Gothel."

Hiccup left the room.

Gothel looked down at her notes about what Hiccup said. She bit her lip in frustration. It seemed that Hiccup was remembering what happen that night. That wasn't good. Even though her hypnosis on Hiccup was working, she couldn't control what he dreamt.

She picked up the phone and called Pitch.

"Gothel, why are you calling me?"

"It is about Hiccup."

"What about him?"

"He is remembering."

"...I thought you say you hypnotized him into not remembering."

"My hypnosis on him is still there, I meant his dreams."

"Alright and what do you want me to do about it? I am the daemon of fear and nightmares which means I manipulated nightmares not dreams. I am not Sandy."

"I know that! I am not asking you to manipulate his dreams, you idiot. I am asking you to manipulate his nightmares. So whenever he has nightmares about Drago, he can have nightmares about the fire instead. We can't have Hiccup knowing the truth about what happen to his parents and who he is. Not yet, not now."

"Alright!"

Gothel hang up and stared out her window, watching Hiccup walking back to his home. If Pitch did his job right, she wouldn't have to worry about Hiccup for now.

XXX

Hiro shut the door and walked by the customers at the cafe.

"Hey, how was school?" Aunt Cass asked.

"You know the usual," Hiro answered as he walked upstairs and into his room. He opened the laptop to see if there were any new bot fights that he could participate in. While he was searching, a call alert window appeared on his screen to tell him that his brother was calling him. He clicked "answer with video" and he saw his brother's face.

"Hi, little bro!"

"Hi, Tadashi, why are you calling?"

"Oh, so I can't call to check on my little brother."

Hiro laughed.

"So did anything new happen?"

"Nothing new...well Aunt Cass made a new recipe for this cake. She has been experimenting with her new recipe."

"Ooh, sounds delicious. I wish I was there to try it out. She always make the best pastries."

"Yep. And Hiccup is going to tutor Jack."

"Jack? He sounds familiar..."

"Jack Frost, he is our classmate who always gets into trouble. He isn't doing well in class so the teacher have him tutor him."

"Jack, right, I remember."

"So how are things in Japan, at the Guardians?"

"Things are going well."

"So had you invent anything new? Anything cool?"

"You know I am not allow to tell you that kind of information," Tadashi teased.

Hiro gave him a pout and he laughed.

"Well...I guess I can tell you anyway cause everyone will know soon anyway. It is just that you get to know earlier than everyone else."

Hiro leaned into the computer, eager to hear what Tadashi was going to say.

Tadashi stood up and grabbed something Hiro couldn't see and then pushed it in front of the screen.

Hiro blinked a few times. "Uh...looks like a giant marshmallow."

"This here is Baymax, a personal healthcare companion. His job is to nurture his patient back to health."

"Interesting. Does it work?"

"Not yet, but I have been working on it. But when it does, I know he is going to help so many people!"

Hiro smiled as Tadashi pushed the robot back. Tadashi came back and sat down.

"So where is Hiccup?"

"Hiccup is at Dr. Dawson's office."

"Well, I want to tell him the good news too but I guess you can just tell him."

"What is it?"

"In two weeks, I am coming home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I will call you guys to pick me up at the San Francisco International Airport."

"That is great! Aunt Cass and Hiccup is going to be so happy! How long are you going to stay?"

Tadashi smiled. "Two weeks."

Hiro was about to say something but he heard Tadashi's phone rang and he looked down at the caller id.

"This is from work, I have to take this."

He picked up the phone and went outside his room. Hiro smiled as he waited for his brother to come back. He was so happy. He hadn't seen his brother for four months already. His brother would come home often, as least once every four months, but he was always excited to see him. His brother graduated from the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology last year, and he got a job at the Guardians. However, he had to work in Tokyo, Japan. It was Tadashi's dream to work at the Guardians as a roboticist and he left to Japan to work there but he promised to visit them as much as possible.

Tadashi came back. "Sorry, I have to go."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Tadashi hang up leaving Hiro to stared at the screen with a happy face. He heard Aunt Cass's and Hiccup's voice downstairs.

He ran downstairs and shouted, "Tadashi is coming home in two weeks!"

The customers stared at him for his excited outburst but then continued to mind their own business.

"That is wonderful!" Aunt Cass said in excitement.

The three celebrated by having their favourite hot wings and fries.

XXX

Hiccup had just finished homework and put it all into his backpack. He walked over and petted Toothless who looked very happy.

"Guess what bud, Tadashi is coming home in two weeks."

Toothless rubbed his head against his arm. Hiccup smiled and continue petting him for a while.

"Ok, it is time to go back to your tank."

Toothless didn't look happy but Hiccup gently placed him back.

"Don't be like that. It is not that bad."

Toothless still didn't look too happy as Hiccup went to close the lights. He laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling.

"Let's hope I don't get the same dream again," he whispered to himself.

He felt his eyes drooping and fell asleep.

Purestrongpoem: I am sorry for the "popular group", it sound so cliche. Oh well, it is convenient. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Purestrongpoem: I don't own any characters. The characters are a little OOC. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

The man looked down at Earth. It had been a long time that he had been down on Earth but he had always continued to watch over it. He continued to beam brightly down especially at Guardians mansion in San Fransokyo. He saw his old friend looking up at him, smiling. He smiled back. His friend had reported back to him that even though evil daemon's activity had increased, they had it under control. He nodded and told him that North had done well and he was pleased. After their conversation, North broke contact and went off to continue his research. Despite the fact he was pleased, he still couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling he had been having. He continued to look at the other places that the Guardians had set up and it seemed that all was good. He smiled sadly to himself knowing the peace was just an illusion and in time, chaos would reveal itself. He just hoped that the Guardians and the chosen ones would be prepared.

XXX

Hiccup blinked as he looked around. He was at his old house and it was hot. He knew what was going to happen but for some unknown reason, something felt different. He tried to wake up but couldn't. His legs ended up moving on his own as the whole dream continued.

"Mom? Dad?" he shouted as loudly as he could.

He continued looking for his parents even though fire was spreading quickly. He saw another door and touched it to check if it was hot. The door fell down and he jumped back. He coughed as more smoke was emitted. He went in and gasped. Both of his parents were crushed by a few broken beams from the ceiling. He nearly choked from the shock of what he saw. He stepped back but part of the ceiling fell on top of him and he screamed.

Hiccup woke up, sweating and panting from his nightmare. It took him a minute to realized that it was a dream and that he was in his room and recollect his thoughts. He had the same dream again but it was different from his other dreams. This time, he dreamed that his parents were killed by the fire and his leg was destroyed by it too. That was strange. Why did his dream change all of a sudden? He turned to look at Toothless who was sleeping quietly. He kept staring at his lizard, deep in his thoughts.

"Hey, Hiccup," Hiro called out as he opened the door. "Oh, you are awake."

"Yeah."

"Well, I will leave you alone to get change then."

Hiro walked out of the room leaving Hiccup alone in his thoughts.

XXX

School had just finished. Hiccup was packing up his things while Hiro waited for him.

"So is Jack really coming home with us?"

"Yeah?" Hiccup said, wondering why his friend was asking him that.

"He is not going to bring his friends over, is he?"

"No...why would he?" Hiccup said, uncertainly.

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know."

Hiccup took his bag and headed outside where Jack was waiting for him. Jack told him to meet him there because he had to do something. They were walking while Hiro was helping Hiccup figured out how to help Jack with his homework.

"I don't see why you are so worry about it. It is not like Jack even cares. Besides if Jack fails, it isn't your fault. You tried. Don't you agree with me?" Hiro said.

However, there was no reply.

"Hiccup?"

Hiro turned to see his friend was staring at Astrid who was by her locker. He was about to tease his friend about it but Hiccup bumped into Scott who spilled soda on his shirt.

"Watch it, runt! Look what you just make me do!"

Hiccup gulped. He was hoping to go through school without having any trouble with Scott.

"Uhh...sorry."

"Really? Maybe I will make sure you are sorry," Scott said, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey, just leave him alone. He said sorry!" Hiro said, hoping to not sound as scare as Hiccup but failing miserably.

Scott turned to Hiro who stood his ground.

"Just leave them alone, Scott. Or don't you have anything else to do?" Astrid said as she walked between Scott and Hiccup.

"Move out of the way, Astrid. I am warning you. I am not going to hurt you since you are Jack's friend."

"And if I don't? What are you going to do?"

"Push you aside!"

Scott tried to push Astrid aside but she didn't budge. He looked surprised for a second but tried harder.

"What the? Why aren't you moving?"

"For a football player, you are pretty weak."

Scott blushed bright red as everyone in the hall started to whisper to each other. Scott growled back at the bystanders who quickly left.

"Let's go, Scott. Just leave the pretty girl alone," Ted said as he winked at Astrid who ignored him.

Scott was frustrated that he couldn't pushed a girl aside. He closed his hands into a fist and was about to punch Astrid. However, he was grabbed by a person behind him.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Jack asked angrily.

Scott huffed loudly and pulled his arm away from Jack's grip.

"Nothing."

Scott turned to leave.

"Lets go, Ted. We have to meet with Elizabeth before she dramatically cries about us leaving her."

Ted followed his friend but turned around to ask Jack a question.

"You coming?"

"No, Hiccup have to tutor me."

Scott turned around with a shock face.

"You...him..." Scott said, pointing at Jack then Hiccup.

"Yeah, it sucks. I don't want to but I have to in order to pass."

Scott looked at both of them and then shrugged. He merely motioned Ted that he was leaving. Astrid saw that the trouble was over, grabbed her bag and was about to leave.

"Wait," Hiccup called out.

She turned around and waiting for what Hiccup had to say even though she knew.

"Thank you." Hiccup nearly stuttered his words.

"No need to thank me."

She looked over at Jack and then left.

Jack shouted out to Astrid, "No good luck for me?"

Astrid shouted back, "You don't need it."

"Don't know whether she was trying to compliment me or you," Jack said.

Hiccup shrugged.

"Sorry about Scott. He is a little hot tempered."

"So why did you come here when Hiccup asked you to wait outside the school?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I was waiting but you two were taking too long and I didn't have your phone number so I went to find you."

"Sorry for making you wait. Give me your phone, I will put my number in it. I will text you later with my number."

"It is no problem. The holdup wasn't you but Scott. Anyway, we should be going. I don't want to go home so late."

As Hiccup was talking, he gave Jack his phone. After Jack put his number in, he gave it back and the three walked home.

"I was wondering...why did you became friends with Scott and the others?"

"Well, they are not really my friends."

"Huh?" Hiro and Hiccup said at the same time.

"Just because they hang around me in school doesn't mean they are my friends. I just hang out with them for my convenience."

"Your convenience?"

"Yeah, they have a few good prank ideas and it is great to have people help you with a few pranks."

"...That is all?" Hiro questioned.

"Have you ever thought of what people think of your pranks?" Hiccup asked.

"Wha...I mean they are not that bad."

"True, but they can be insensitive towards other people. Had you ever ask what those pranks make them felt like?"

"...It was supposed to be a joke..." Jack whispered to himself.

"Do you even have a sense of responsibility?"

Jack clenched his hands into a fist. "Of course, I do!"

He hated it. He hated the fact many people thought because he was so carefree he wasn't responsible at all.

Hiccup step a step back a little surprise at Jack's outburst and realized his mistake.

"Sorry..."

Jack felt a little guilty for shouting at him. "It is fine." There was a moment of silence before Jack spoke again. "Sorry about the pranks...I guess I should stop the pranks, eh?"

Now Hiccup really feel guilty for yelling at Jack.

"But if you stop all the pranks, school would be so boring," Hiro spoke up.

Hiccup quickly nodded, agreeing with Hiro. "Although some of your pranks might be irritating, they do brighten up our and other school life."

Jack was a little surprise at what Hiro and Hiccup said but quickly gave them a smile of relief. "Thanks you guys. Don't worry, I will continue to brighten your school life. I am just only going to reduce the amount of pranks and rethink them before setting them into action."

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, that would be appreciated."

XXX

"Have you find anything important, sir?" the woman asked through her phone.

A year ago, daemons had been acting strange. There had been a rise of daemon attacks and the Guardians had been very busy trying to find out why. The daemon attacks was under control so that made finding the reason for the rise of activities top priority. As the leader of the Guardians in San Fransokyo, North had just recently left San Fransokyo and was busy researching and meeting up with the other leaders.

A sigh can be heard at the other end. "No, unfortunately, we couldn't find anything yet," North said.

"I see..."

It was frustrating for everyone that no information about the rise of the daemon attacks could be found.

"How are the guardians doing?"

"We had been busy but well, so you don't have to worry about us."

"Alright. Thanks for your hard work, Mulan."

"Of course, it is my duty."

North smiled, knowing everything was being handled by Mulan back in San Fransokyo. He quickly said a goodbye and hang up. He glanced to his notes that he was currently making and started to write.

XXX

"Ooh, so your aunt owns the Lucky Cat Cafe?" Jack asked when he saw the sigh.

"Yeah. She makes the best pastries!" Hiro said.

Jack smiled. "I know. I have been here one or two times."

"Really? I don't remember seeing you."

"Well, as I said, only came here one or two times. You could have miss me."

Hiro didn't say anything else as they walked into the cafe.

"Hello. You must be Jack, the boy that Hiccup was going to tutor, right?" Cass asked Jack.

"Yes."

"Well, you don't have to worry then. With Hiccup as your tutor, you do amazing in school! Cupcake?"

"Thanks," Jack said as he picked up a cupcake and ate it. "It is delicious!"

"Thank you."

They took a few cupcakes from Cass before heading upstairs.

"I will be in my room if you need me," Hiro said.

"Alright."

Hiccup led Jack to his bedroom. Jack looked around and then his eyes froze when he saw the lizard quietly climbing a small branch in the tank. Toothless turned around and saw Jack. The two stared at each other until Hiccup noticed. Hiccup gently took Toothless out.

"This is Toothless. Seems like he has taking a liking to you since he never stares at a person that long."

"Right..."

Hiccup gave Toothless to Jack. He was confused as he looked back and forth from Toothless to Hiccup.

"You want me to hold him?"

"Sure. He isn't going to bite."

Jack nodded stiffly as he awkwardly lent out his hands for the black lizard to crawl on. Hiccup almost laughed looking at Jack's nervous face. Hiccup looked around to find the Toothless's jar of food but couldn't find it. Then he remembered that the jar was finished and the new jar was in the kitchen.

"Jack, I am going to get Toothless's food. Are you ok with holding him or..."

"I can hold him. Just get his food."

Hiccup nodded and left.

Jack stared at Toothless who stared at him back.

"I can't believe I am holding a dragon, right now," Jack said in Dragonese. "But...what is a dragon like you doing in Hiccup's home? Why are you disguise as a lizard? Does he know?"

"He doesn't know and I will like to keep it that way. Besides, it is none of your business to what I am doing here," Toothless replied back.

"Rude...wait," Jack said as he looked closer. "You are not just any dragon! You are the Night Fury, the one and only and a hero, Amund!"

"Don't call me that! I am no longer Amund! I abandoned that name because of my failure. I am now Toothless."

Jack laughed, "Toothless, what a funny name...Wait, failure, what failure?"

"..."

"...So you are now Hiccup's pet. And you live in a tank, waiting for a human to feed you," Jack laughed.

Toothless glared at Jack before asking, "What is a daemon like you doing in my master's home? If you are here to hurt him..."

"I am not here to hurt anyone. I am getting tutor by him."

Toothless gave a low rumbling noise that sound like a laugh.

"Quit it!"

"Quit what?" Hiccup asked when he walked in.

"Hiccup! Nothing, nothing at all."

"Ok..."

Hiccup shrugged and took Toothless from Jack. He was trying to feed Toothless the food but Toothless was giving him a hard time.

"Sometimes, as a treat, I give Toothless some insects to eat. But I don't know why no matter what I give him, he always give me a hard time feeding him," Hiccup explained.

Jack tried his best not to laugh. Amund, a great dragon had been reduced to a lizard eating dried processed lizard food or even insects.

"Maybe you should give him fish."

"Fish? Why would I give a lizard fish? You do know that lizards don't eat fish."

Jack shrugged. "How about eels?"

Toothless glared at him and Jack laughed.

"I was just joking."

Hiccup was lost. He had no idea what Jack meant anymore.

"Anyway...we should get started. I want to at least tutor you for two hours. We have a lot of things to catch up."

Hiccup opened up his chemistry textbook and the two started to study.

XXX

The therapist opened the door to her office and opened the lights.

"Pitch."

"Hello, Gothel."

"So how was the boy's nightmare?" Gothel asked as she sat down.

"Delicious."

"That was not what I mean."

"Don't worry, I twist his nightmares just like you asked me to. The same nightmare I made will always occur to him during his sleep."

"I don't want him to always have the same nightmare, just change it whenever he have the dream."

"Well, that is no fun. I like his fear."

"Well, it is no fun for me too. I don't want him coming in and crying about his nightmares every time. You know how boring it was to listen to his cries about his parent's death."

"You are supposed to be sympathetic and understanding."

"You mean pretend to be sympathetic and understanding. And I didn't had to pretend if Drago didn't decide to attack the family."

"Isn't it obvous? Drago wants revenge against Valka and her family. Besides, he didn't know Hiccup was one of the chosen ones."

"He is so rash!"

Pitch rolled his eyes. "As if you weren't."

Gothel narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Gothel didn't say anything as she put her jacket on her chair and sat down.

"Is that all you need to tell me? Because if so, leave. I have a lot of work to do."

Pitch got off of the chair he was sitting on and leapt out of the window. Gothel turned her head slightly to watch Pitch disappear before turning her head back to her work.

XXX

"I don't get this at all!" Jack shouted out.

It had been only been thirty minutes and Jack was already giving up. He wasn't the only one. Hiccup was starting to give up. It was so frustrating to explain just one concept to him.

"That is because you are not listening to me."

"I am! It is just you who is bad at explaining."

"Well, let me explain to you again in a different way. The..."

However, Hiccup didn't finish explaining because Jack's cell phone rang and he picked up.

"Hello."

Jack went out of the room, leaving Hiccup to silently cry to himself, looking at all the mistakes Jack made. This was going to be much harder than he thought it would be. However, he won't give up. He was determined to make sure Jack would pass the next test and also the next one after. He smiled but then frown at that thought. Why did he all of a sudden was so determined to help Jack? At first, he was doing in order to finish his volunteer hours. Well, his father did once stated that he was very stubborn and once he set his mind on something, he will make sure it is done. He nodded to himself. Yes, he would make sure Jack not only pass but also get high marks as well. He laughed to himself. He was definitely taking this too far and way too seriously but it was a challenge he would not back down from.

XXX

"Hi, Jack. I know you told me that you were busy but something came up."

Jack recognized it to be Mulan's voice. Jack was surprised that it wasn't North.

"Mulan? Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I need you to help to go investigate this area. There has been some activities of daemon there. Unfortunately, there isn't anyone available who can do it so...can you do it? I will also send you the map."

Jack held back a sigh. He was a little happy to escape from doing homework but at the same time, he need the tutoring. However, he didn't have a choice anyway.

Jack sighed. "Alright, just give me a few minutes and I will be there to deal with the situation. Bye."

"Bye."

Jack ended the call and came back to the room.

"I am sorry, but I have to go."

"Already? It had only been thirty minutes, I thought we agreed that I will tutor you for at least an hour."

"...I know but something came up."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine."

Jack smiled. "Thanks anyway. I appreciate the help...really. I know I might seem like I don't care but I do."

"Really? Why?"

"What kind of a question is that? Who would want to stay back in school and not graduate? Besides, I have something more important that I have to do. I don't have time to be in school for the rest of my life."

Hiccup smiled. "Well, if that is so, you are going to have to work hard."

"I know plus I have you to help me on that. Well, see ya."

Jack left his room. Hiccup looked back at the work they were doing. He sighed and proceed to look over what they did. They didn't do much but he knew this will be hard. He needed to figure out what Jack didn't understand and work from there. He continued working and before he knew it, it was time for dinner.

Please review.


End file.
